onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 July 2013
12:57 wow. 12:58 that one guy on kurt's page. 12:58 really stupid. 12:59 erm, i think we need a disambiguation page for "land without magic"? because we have the episode page, and then we have the location page ? 01:03 and now i'm talking to myself xd 01:03 is no one alive in here? :o 01:05 Hey 01:05 xd 01:05 sorry 01:05 hmmm 01:05 first of all, the poll xd 01:07 ugh. the poll ? 01:07 oh. 01:07 today is monday. 01:07 sigh :( 01:09 omg sorry I'm so busy 01:09 xd 01:09 I need to prepair an exam xd 01:09 busy day ? 01:09 oh :o 01:09 I want it to be difficult 01:09 but I also want them to pass xd 01:09 aren't exam days really boring? :s you have to wait for all your students to finish with the exam xd 01:09 nah 01:09 I mean, I have to 01:09 i was always afraid of being the last person to finish on exam days :S 01:09 but it's not thaaat boring 01:09 xd 01:10 there's no problem in lasting long 01:10 ? 01:10 oh 01:10 omg I need to ask you something 01:10 do you know about chinese culture, or just the language? 01:11 yes :D 01:12 of course i do ;) 01:12 hmm 01:12 do you know about Kitsunes? 01:12 o.o 01:12 ........ that is a japanese word xd 01:12 it's the japanese word for "fox" 01:13 XD 01:13 aw 01:13 lol :D 01:13 but that's also a demon, right? 01:13 a fox spirit? 01:13 in japanese folklore, kitsunes is a fox spirit, yes. 01:13 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw don't tell me I confused chinese with japanese again 01:13 (facepalm) (angry) (n) 01:14 they can be considered demons in that aspect as well. some kitsunes have bad intentions like tricking people, or taking advantage of humans. 01:14 lol xd 01:14 I see 01:14 yeah 01:14 it's ok killian 01:15 I'm in the sixth book of the vampire diaries and twin kitsunes are the main villains right now xd 01:15 xd 01:15 do you read the true blood books ? 01:15 I think that you wouldn't hate those books as much as you think xd 01:15 nope 01:15 not yet, at least 01:15 why? 01:15 i feel iffy about the true blood tv series :S 01:16 they do it all wrong -.- 01:16 i'm not sure about the books because i haven't read any of them 01:16 it's just ... so much sex. like, gosh. :( 01:16 they put the actual long teeth NOT where they are supposed to be 01:16 i mean the true blood tv series. it's just sex. 01:16 I see 01:17 tell me again how the vampire diaries books are different from the tv series xd 01:17 xd 01:17 Elena is not a... how was it? mary sue? 01:17 rofl 01:17 mary sue ;) 01:17 Elena is a jerk at the begining of the books 01:18 yes, she does come off as a mary sue in the tv series. 01:18 yeah 01:18 she is like the Queen of the Robert E. Lee institue 01:18 insitute* 01:18 school 01:18 and she manipulates her friends 01:18 and everyone loves her 01:18 and she is bloonde xd 01:18 o.o 01:19 so she's a bitch ? xd 01:57 deleted :D 02:00 xd 02:01 ew i had such a hard time sleeping last night. 02:01 dude, i didn't fall asleep until like almost 5 am :| 02:02 i could feel my heart beating faster just because of the humidity. i think that's the main thing that kept me up. 02:02 aw 02:03 and i didn't turn on the a.c. cause sometimes i have problems sleeping with it on xd 02:03 i dunno. the noise it makes bugs me. 02:03 i suppose it depends on my mood. 02:03 xd 02:53 now hold the fuck up. http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Cora 02:53 ........ 02:53 reading through this, they appear to have copied our summary. 02:54 http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Cora?action=history 02:54 that used to be our photo too 02:54 i know that name. "state-of-liberty". i've seen her on our wiki before. 02:54 bitch :S 02:54 i fucking HATE that. 02:54 dude, don't copy shit if you don't know how to cite. 02:54 omg that pisses me off. 02:55 so many categories 02:55 yea. 02:57 http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Template:OnceUponATimeWiki 02:58 02:59 ? 02:59 were you going to add that ? 02:59 no 02:59 it's allready there 03:00 http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:186902 03:00 o.o 03:01 i wonder if we could do the same on the villains wiki xd 03:01 xd c 03:01 of course 03:01 probably 03:01 might want to clear it with their admins tho 03:01 they prolly don't know the content is copied 03:01 sigh :S 03:01 really. 03:02 okay now I really need to sleep xd 03:02 omg wait 03:02 oh nvm 03:02 xd 03:02 cya! 03:04 o.o 03:04 o.O 03:05 xd 03:05 ugh i'm so lazy. 03:05 it pisses me off it's copied content from this wiki, but i have no energy to pursue this shit right now. 03:05 me too 03:05 i'll do it later maybe 03:06 i have a lot of shit to do xd 03:06 xd 03:06 aw 03:06 thanks utter 03:06 omg 03:06 ? 03:06 o.o 03:06 i heard the phrase "give me face" on tv today 03:07 like, Ed was watching some anime 03:07 yea :S 03:07 and i was like 03:07 I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS 03:07 XD 03:07 yep. 03:07 brb 03:07 ok 03:12 there's also the term "losing face". which is basically when someone, in the eyes of the public or other people, has lost his or her social standing. like, it's when a person loses the respect other members of the community have for the person. the "respect" part is not always noble, and can also be for shallow reasons like having power, money, a high position in the job field or even social ties to certain people. like, a person who pretends to be such and such in front of the public to not "lose face" and when he or she does, it's supposed to be something to be ashamed of. or whatever. 03:13 i just hate the social connotation that it's something to be ashamed of if a person doesn't keep a "face" in the eyes the public. that's my problem with it. 03:13 wow 03:14 :( 03:14 yea. 03:15 xd 03:30 alright xd i'm out for tonight. goodnight :D 2013 07 09